Entre Musica y Juegos
by oOAmalTheaOo
Summary: Albus decide ponerle mas alegria al colegio y decide hacer un concurso de canto. ¿que saldrá de todo esto? ¿Seran capaces los merodeadores salir de esta ilesos? Averiguenlo! Dejen reviws thxs :P CAP2: ¿Lily cantando y bailando?
1. Participantes

DISCLAIMER: ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, solo Emily y Stephany que son de mi propia cosecha n.n

Espero que les guste. Arigatoooo y dejen reviews XP

* * *

_**Capitulo I**_

"_Participantes"_

Estaba Emily viendo un anuncio que estaba afuera del Gran Comedor. Estaba anonadada.

-Esto…esto es… INCREIBLE – dijo gritando lo que causo miradas extrañas en los estudiantes que pasaban.

-¿Que es lo increíble Vigneaux? – preguntaba una voz curiosa detrás de ella

-LUPIN – grito asustada apegada a la pared. Remus solo la miraba extrañado – ¡Casi me matas de un infarto!

-Tranquila – dijo – Ni que quisiera matarte

-Si como no ¬¬ - dio un suspiro.

-En fin… -prosiguió al ver a la chica mas calmada. – ¿me responderás?

-ah? – dijo mirándolo extrañada - ¿Qué cosa?

-como que que cosa… mujeres – una gotita se le paso por la frente. Luego tomo aire – me refiero a que era lo increíble que dijiste hace un rato.

-ah…eso. Lee tu mismo

-¿el que?

-el anuncio que otra cosa ¿o estas ciego?

-Emily linda… no eres transparente. No puedo ver si estas tu al medio

-ups… - se movió – perdon xP

-jaja descuida – y leyó el anuncio – ums… interesante.

-¿a que si? .

-te noto muy emocionada – dijo mirándola.

-esque siii – estaba dando saltitos por todos lados - siempre quise que algo así pasara en Hogwarts.

-¿así? – ponía cara de curioso

- y si pues, no me niegues que esto ya parecía cementerio de lo aburrido

-tienes razón – Remus saco una sonrisa lo que dejo embobada a Emily.

-Emy… cierra la boca que se te cae la baba – dijo una voz.

-¡Steph! – Dijo Emily saliendo de su trance y fulminando a su amiga con la mirada.

- hola Smith

-oh... hola Lupin. ¿Emy, no has visto a Lils?

-¿no estaba contigo? – su amiga arquea una ceja – ok ok entendí, No le he visto.

-Ire a buscarla – dijo fríamente pero antes de moverse una mano en su hombro detrás de ella la detuvo. Sabía perfectamente quien era – Quita tu mano de mi hombro BLACK

-uh, nena, tan amable como siempre

-Sirius, no la provoques... – susurro James a su lado.

-Deberías hacerle caso Black – aun no se daba vuelta. Saco la mano del joven. – Más te vale no provocarme

Y enseguida dirigió su rumbo al Gran Comedor con intenciones de ver si estaba Lily. Estaban la mayoría de los alumnos y profesores. Pero dado unos cuantos pasos Black le grito.

-¿Y que pasa si lo hago? - dijo con una sonrisa de confianza.

James y Remus lo miraban con asombro. Ambos sabían que Stephany no era nada amable cuando se enojaba. Emily solo miraba pensando "problemas, problemas". Steph en tanto se dio vuelta y miro a Sirius a los ojos con esos ojos azules opacos que la caracterizaban.

-¿Qué has dicho? – su voz era claramente fría.

Sirius se acerco poco a poco a ella con mucha confianza.

-¿Qué pasa si te provoco? No te tengo miedo Smith

-¿Me estas desafiando?

De repente en el gran comedor empezaba a surgir música, melodías. Parecía que salía de las paredes dejando atónitos a los alumnos.

-Puede – su sonrisa se hacia mas traviesa. Estaba al frente de la chica. – Quisiera ver lo que Stephany Smith puede hacerle al gran Sirius Black.

Steph estaba sorprendida, pero no lo demostró físicamente. Sirius Black claramente quería verla enojada, y claramente lo estaba. Su rostro estaba enojadísimo e iba a pronunciar algo pero no era lo que ella iba a decir.

**-Would you mind if I hurt you?  
Understand that I need to  
Wish that I had other choices  
than to harm the one I love…**

Todos los presentes miraron incrédulos a la chica que cantaba de la nada y ahora su rostro yacía mirando el suelo. Emily estaba impresionada¿Qué rayos le pasaba a su amiga? Pero no alcanzo a comenta nada cuando…

-**What have you done now?!**

La música sonaba y ahora era Sirius el que cantaba. Sus amigos quedaron igual que Emily, mirando perplejos.

-¿Sirius¿Qué demonios dices? – fueron las palabras de James acercándose. Pero nuevamente la voz de su amigo lo detuvo.

-**I know I'd better stop trying  
You know that there's no denying  
I won't show mercy on you now.**

Se veía claramente como Sirius le cantaba a Steph sin despegar la vista de ella y sin importarle el resto. Steph miro a Sirius a la cara y ambos comenzaron a cantar en coro.

-**I know, should stop believing  
I know, there's no retrieving  
It's over now, **

**what have you done?**Steph

**What have you done now?!** (Sirius)

Chorus:  
**I, I've been waiting for someone like you  
But now you are slipping away... oh  
Why, why does fate make us suffer?  
There's a curse between us, between me and you**(ambos)

**What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done now?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done?! What have you done?!  
What have you done now?!**(todo eso solo Sirius :O)

Todos estaban pendientes de la pareja que no dejaba de cantar. Sus amigos debían de admitir que se escuchaban bastante bien.

En eso se acerca Steph a Sirius y le acaricia la mejilla mientras le cantaba.

-**Would you mind if I killed you?  
Would you mind if I tried to?  
'cause you have turned into my worst enemy  
You carry hate that I don't feel  
It's over now **(Sirius)**  
What have you done? **(Steph)

Nuevamente cantaban el coro mientras Sirius agarraba a Steph detrás de ella por la cintura.

**-I will not fall, won't let it go**

**We will be free when it ends** (ambos)

Empezaron a cantar nuevamente el coro pero ahora mirándose el uno al otro.

Luego terminaron y ambos se quedaron abrazados sin darse cuenta, hasta que los aplausos viniendo de la mesa de profesores los sacó del trance.

-Felicidades – dijo Dumbledore mirando como ambos chicos tenían las mejillas sonrojadas – oh no se avergüencen

-¿Cómo que no nos avergoncemos? – dijo Steph en un tono frió – ¡No es normal que cantemos de la nada!

-Claro que no lo era – con sonrisa divertida viendo los rostros de todos. – Pero durante un tiempo será normal ver a alumnos cantando diferentes tipos de canciones

-¿Cómo¿A que se refiere profesor? – pregunto Remus

-Hemos decidido hacer un concurso musical en el colegio.

-¡¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?!

Todos los alumnos miraban con asombro y… terror al pensar que harían lo mismo que vieron hace un rato.

-En efecto – dijo la Profesora Mc.Gonagall levantándose.- Estas será la forma de elegir a los participantes.

-Hemos lanzado un hechizo que haced que en cualquier momento suene alguna canción – continuo el rector – Esto será temporal hasta que hayamos seleccionando a los participantes. Además esta es una manera que todos participen puesto que hay gente que es tímida… bueno es eso todo… sigan con su desayuno – Y se volvió a sentar y a comer dejando a miles de alumnos muertos de miedo.

CONTINUARA


	2. ¡Que es esto!

**DISCLAIMER**: ninguno de los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenece, solo Emily y Stephany que son de mi propia cosecha n.n.

Apropósito.. la cancion era **What have you done** **de Within Temptation con Keith Caputo**, para que la escuchen y se imaginen xD

Espero que les guste. Arigatoooo y dejen reviews XP

* * *

_**Capitulo II**_

__

__

"_¡Que es esto!"_

Lily Evans, una chica de 6to año. Cabellos lisos y rojizos hasta media espalda. Poseedora de unos hermosos ojos color esmeralda. Bajaba de la Torre de Astronomía mientras escuchaba voces y música en el castillo.

-"Y ahora que carajos pasa… ¡ja! De seguro es Potter y sus amigos…"

Se detuvo un instante.

_Potter…_

Si, era ese hombre, James Potter, el causante de que las últimas semanas haya estado deprimida.

- Te odio Potter, te detesto por no poder sacarte de mi cabeza… - susurro mientras se dirigía a su Sala Común.

* * *

Tanto Emily y Stephany como los chicos habían decidido ir rápidamente a su sala a conversar.

-¿¡QUIEN ME PUEDE EXPLICAR QUE FUE ESO QUE DIJO DUMBLEDORE!? – grito eufórica Steph. No era normal verla tan salida de control.

-¿Pues que no te quedo claro abajo? – Steph tenía ganas de matar a Sirius por ese comentario.

-Si las miradas mataran… Sirius estaría más que muerto, degollado, ahorcado, ahogado y demás – dijo en voz baja Emily para que escuchar James y Remus. Estos últimos solo asintieron positivamente.

-Claro que me quedo claro BLACK – siempre recalcaba el apellido del muchacho con rabia. – Quiero saber el por que cante YO, y es mas… ¡Por que tenia que ser contigo!

-¡ni que hubiese sido de mi agrado!

-¡Eso a mi que me importa¡Quiero una explicación ya!

Ambos estaban frente a frente pero a punto de golpearse de ira. En ese instante sin darse cuenta aparece Lily entrando por la cuadro.

-¡Que no la se¡Y aunque la supiera no te la daría!

-¿¡así¡No juegues conmigo Black!

-SILENCIOOOO

Todos miraron al lugar donde provenía la voz. Incluso Steph tuvo algo de miedo al ver a la prefecta gritar de tal manera.

-¿¡Que diablo pasa acá eh?! – Continua enojada Lily - ¿¡que son todos estos gritos por Dios¡5 puntos menos a cada uno por este show!

-¿Qué? – Contesto rápidamente James – oye Evans no seas injusta – Lily lo miraba con odio.

_Potter. James Potter metiendo sus narices._

-¿tienes alguna queja de mi decisión Potter? – Preguntó arqueando la ceja- ¿me estas contradiciendo?

-Tómalo como quieras Evans, solo digo que no abuses de tu autoridad

-¿Qué estas diciendo? – Lily se acercaba al muchacho. - ¡5 puntos menos!

- Eso mismo, que dejes de quitar puntos a todos como se te da la gana.

-¡Yo hago lo que se me de la gana POTTER! – le dijo Lily mientras lo empujaba con un dedo debajo del hombro. - ¡mejor vete con tu noviecita como siempre lo haces! – y luego le dio la espalda con intención de irse a las habitaciones.

-¿estas celosa Evans? – pregunto con una sonrisa malévola. - ¿Estas celosa de que tenga novia?

Lily lo miro y antes de poder decir nada, se escuchaba música de fondo.

-**I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me.  
I still feel your touch in my dreams.  
Forgive me my weakness, but I don't know why  
Without you it's hard to survive.**

En seguida Lily tiró todas las cosas de la mesa de la sala subiéndose a ella y al instante se puso a bailar sensualmente al tiempo que cantaba, Usaba a la perfección la mesa como una pasarela.

-**Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling.  
And everytime we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life**

Luego de eso Lily se dirigió hasta donde James sin parar de bailar, lo mira a los ojos y le saca los lentes y los tira para luego darle un empujón para que se alejara. Todos quedaron asombrados al ver a la pelirroja moverse de esa manera y hacer esas cosas. Se pone cerca de James y le canta al oído pero todos podían escucharla.

-**Your arms are my castle; your heart is my sky.**

**They wipe away tears that I cry.**

**The good and the bad times, we've been through them all.**

**You make me rise when I fall.**

Lily se separo de James dándole un empujón que hizo retroceder al joven. Y se puso en medio de la sala. Pero lo mas extraño era que la gente que estaba acerca de ella… ¿bailaba? Todos estaban siguiendo la coreografía de la pelirroja a la perfección.

-**Cause every time we touch, I get this feeling.  
And every time we kiss I swear I could fly.  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last.  
Need you by my side.  
'Cause every time we touch, I feel the static.  
And every time we kiss, I reach for the sky.  
Can't you hear my heart beat so...  
I can't let you go.  
Want you in my life**

La Sala Común parecía una verdadera disco muggle. De la nada usaba sillas y bailaba con ellas como toda una profesional.

Y ella claro, ella era la diva en ese momento y vaya que sabia moverse y dejar a todos perplejos.

Terminada la canción y todos en las poses, todos se miran asustados… ¿Qué rayos estaba pasando?

Lily estaba mas que roja, miraba a sus amigas como exigiendo una explicación para todo eso que había hecho. Emily solo sonreía y aplaudía como la mayoría de los estudiantes. Steph estaba apoyada en una pared con una ¿sonrisa? Sirius estaba con remus miando a James… James, ese hombre no dejaba de mirarla con sus hermosos ojos castaños. Estaba embobado repitiendo una y otra vez el baile de la mujer que amaba.

- ¡OK BLACK HABLA AHORA O TE JURO QUE NO VIVIRAS PARA CONTARLO! – grito mientras se acercaba al muchacho.

Continuara...

* * *

**NOTA**: la canción es **Every time we touch **de** Cascada**, si ven el video es así como baila Lils :P

**REVIEWS:**

**Blackgirl-Marauder**

Juju grachias por el review :P espero que este cap te haya gustado nus vemos en el otro :P


End file.
